Survivor: Winners/Episodes/Whirlwind
Whirlwind is the nineteenth episode of Survivor: Winners. Challenges Redemption Duel: The Dread Tundra The contestants will navigate an ice-themed maze, filled with horrors at every turn. The first person to make it to the center, or the person to not quit from fright, wins. Winner: '''Carol Peletier '''Reward Challenge: Fields of the Beast Contestants will attempt to hide from a "beast" by choosing one of various fields to hide in each round. All contestants hiding in the field the beast searches that round are eliminated from the challenge. The beast moves at random until someone is eliminated, at which point the beast's movements become a collaberation of the contestants eliminated from the challenge. The last person standing wins a Hidden Immunity Idol clue and a significant advantage for the next immunity challenge. Winner: '''Ron Weasley '''Immunity Challenge: The Labyrinth Games Players will navigate a labyrinth to find various games hidden within. Once two people have encountered the same game, they can play against each other. The first person to find and win four different games wins immunity. '''Winner(s): '''Ron Weasley Story Day 61 Nathaniel Swede welcomes everyone to the Redemption Duel. Catherine and Carol get ready to fight for their survival. Carol takes an early lead, but Catherine also makes progress through the ice-cold maze. Catherine soon overtakes Carol, who finds herself lost amongst horrors. As both approach the center, they slow down, scared by the creepy traps of the maze. After a long while, however, they both find each other able to see the middle - but also see the other on the other side from them. They start running, bracing through the horrifying distractions, but one person is faster than the other - Carol. Carol thus wins, and eliminates Catherine from the game. Nathaniel Swede congratulates Carol and sends Catherine out of the game, as everyone else heads back to camp. Day 62 Nathaniel Swede welcomes everyone to the individual reward challenge. Everyone but Yoda goes to the same field as someone else: Ron with Kurou, Harry with Gandalf, Snow with Monica and Odysseus with the Master. The best goes to Yoda's field, eliminating him from the challenge. The second round, Snow and Kurou hide together, Monica, Odysseus and Harry all hide together and Ron, Gandalf and the Master hide alone. Yoda sends the beast to the field where the trio is hiding, leaving only five people in the challenge after two rounds. In the third round, Kurou and Gandalf hide together while everyone else hide alone. The beast goes to the field where Snow is hiding, making him the fifth person out of the challenge. With four people left, the amount of fields are cut in half, from six to three. Kurou and the Master share field while Gandalf and Ron take one each. Kurou and the Master are found by the beast, leaving Gandalf and Ron to fight for the win. At first they choose the same field in the fifth round, but Gandalf changes field - to the one the beast searches. Gandalf is thus eliminated from the challenge, leaving Ron as the winner. Nathaniel Swede congratulates Ron and sends everyone back to camp. Day 63 Nathaniel Swede welcomes everyone to the individual immunity challenge. Due to having won the reward, Ron only has to win in three games instead of four. Ron is the first to reach a game, where he has to wait for someone else to find him. Harry does so, almost immediately, and the two play rock, paper, scissors. Ron wins and runs off for another game, while Harry waits for someone else to play against. Yoda and Odysseus reach the backgammon and Chinese checkers games, respectively, as Ron reaches the 21 flags game, followed by Kurou. Ron wins, running off to win his third, and to him final, game. The Master finds Harry, where Harry wins. Harry finds Yoda, and the two play, with Harry winning. Harry then continues his streak by running straight to Odysseus, where Odysseus manages to win. Gandalf finds Yoda, and beats him. Right as Gandalf leaves, Monica comes, and she becomes the third person in a row to beat Yoda in backgammon. Right as Monica leaves, Yoda has to do a fourth game of backgammon, as Ron finds him. Ron ends up also beating Yoda, and thus wins the challenge. Nathaniel Swede congratulates Ron on his second win in a row. Ron decides to exile Odysseus, and everyone else heads back to camp to prepare for tribal - except Harry, who decides to use his skill for the third and final time, skipping tribal. Tribal Council 18: Victors Voting Confessionals Final Words Still in the Running Trivia *The episode title was said by Odysseus, referring to how he expects the tribal council to be. Gallery